This invention relates to the display of small photographs such as snapshots and the like. In particular it relates to an assembly providing one or more openings for the display of pictures. The invention is described in a kit form for assembly by an amateur photographer.
The product of a small handheld camera in the form of a snapshot, or the like, is a familiar item. Artful display of these snapshots is an expensive proposition in most cases. The expense is in the purchase of a rigid frame usually metallic with a glass protective member to cover the snapshot or snapshots. Although such frames are useful and serve the purpose of display, the expense militates against purchase. Quite frequently the photographer wishes to display two or more pictures of a series for a brief period of time while retaining the ability to re-utilize the display member for a new series of photographs.
It has been found that snapshots of the type envisioned for use in this invention generally have one common dimension with a variance in the second dimension. The one dimension has been found to be approximately 31/2" (88.9 mm). The second dimension varies from 21/2" (63.5 mm) to 5" (127 mm) with intermediate dimensions of 31/2" and 41/2" (114.3 mm). Larger sizes are available but generally only in the event of an enlargement involving a special order at the photoprocessing firm. Other snapshot sizes are available but are not found in large numbers.